syphonfilterfandomcom-20200213-history
Carthage, Michigan: Quarantine Zone
Carthage, Michigan: Quarantine Zone is the first mission of Syphon Filter: The Omega Strain (ignoring the training course). As a rogue agent of the IPCA, "Cobra", one must battle numerous waves of terrorists who invaded a secure location in Carthage, Michigan, where the local authorities are also fighting them. The player has to protect CHA officers while collecting samples, and then scan them to download the data. Eventually, the player is tasked with entering the subway and neutralising one of a few leaders of the terrorist group, initially known simply as the ALA. Plot synopsis The game begins its first cutscene with an establishing shot of Niculescu's funds tower in Zurich, Switzerland. Mara Aramov is meeting with Mihai Niculescu. They talk about how the latter misses the former, and touch on the topic of how Ivankov has gone into business for himself. Aramov counters that the man is another Stalin, and says she can do nothing. Niculescu, however, evens the score by reminding her they are alike: they use things until they are worn. Aramov is persuaded: she will deal with Ivankov if she can find him. The scene then cuts to St. Cetteo's Square, in Pescara, Italy. With Mihai giving a voiceover, we learn that a new virus appears rather unstable, but Ivankov does not seem to care. He has somebody making the rounds, selling the virus. They don't know where he's going to next, but they'll know where he's been. The camera then switches again, to the quarantine zone in Carthage, Michigan. Lawrence Mujari gives a report on how events are becoming complicated, and that the Carthage Health Authority is not co-operating. Mujari is waiting to interview Richard Broussard, the CHA director. We cut to the IPCA command in Berlin, Germany. Mujari's report continues about how they may all be in grave danger should his suspicions prove correct. Before he can continue, a gunshot rings out behind him, and the screen goes dead. Teresa Lipan announces that this was his final report, and his cell phone went dead four hours ago. Logan takes over, saying that Imani and a team are going to Carthage to locate Mujari; Stone is assigned to the outbreak in Italy; while Lian and Gabe head to Uganda. Lipan reminds everybody to update her if they get information, and Imani tells Stone that he is included. Alima Haddad tells Teresa and Imani that Stone will pipe in, to which he asks 'What?' and Alima replies 'Leave Imani alone.' Imani asks the player why the latter is standing around, and reminds one to get loaded up with weapons. Gabe gives a final reminder, telling everybody that this threat is growing and they are the only ones who can stop it because they were selected to join the IPCA. In the next cutscene, we see Imani and "Cobra" being dropped off by Alima; the former reminds the player to let her talk. Richard Broussard walks out from a bank, arguing with somebody on his cell phone; and Imani runs towards him, announcing her identity. Broussard counters her by telling her this is a restricted area; Imani asks him whether he's seen 'this man', to which the former replies 'I don't know anything'. At that moment a car bomb explodes, almost killing both; Imani draws her pistol, while Broussard sprints off to safety. Imani asks Teresa to find out what's going on: the entire area is going to hell. "Cobra" is told that Imani will head off to find Broussard, so the player must kill nobody, at least on her watch, and the mission begins proper. The level begins from the ending of the previous cutscene. Imani is chasing Broussard into the subway, and terrorists begin flooding the inital area. The player must protect the CHA officer and fend off a wave of enemies until one receives the message 'CHA officer saved'. At this point, bio-data gear located opposite the bank must be acquired for the mission to continue. Once back in the initial area, another wave of terrorists swarm the player, but can be ignored. There is a water sample just below the room with the bio-data gear. The agent is tasked with entering the underground mall, at which point a number of suicide bombers can be seen (they will detonate their explosives if the player goes too close, or kills them). Another water sample waits at a drinking fountain, and when it is collected the agent can return to ground level using another staircase. This location has a couple of CHA officers battling terrorists. The third water sample is directly in front of the player, however the CHA officers should take priority. When the enemies are down, the player can collect the sample, and turn left to the decontamination tent or turn right to grab a HAZMAT uniform (which protects one from DormaGen and Sarin gas). Going into the tent without the uniform will trigger a CHA officer to fire on the player, but this can easily be countered with smoke grenades or a non lethal KO on the officer. The player has to perform an autopsy on a body inside the tent, before heading outside to the right room. The next room will have a couple of tunnels which the player can crawl through to reach a third location with a CHA officer and another C4 trigger man. The CHA officer should be neutralised with nonlethal weapons to make things easier; the player can then secure this location until the terrorists are cleared. Another tunnel brings one to a scientific lab with a scanning machine and power generator, which must be turned on for the mission to continue. The player must then insert the samples into the scanner and return to the generator room to fend off enemies for 1 minute, thus allowing the data to be downloaded. Another tunnel leads one to the next area with the last CHA officer. The car will explode if it takes too much gunfire, so the player is advised to stun the CHA officer. Before proceeding, a fourth water sample is in this location, and when the terrorists are cleared, a vent will bring one to the subway. The last water sample is in here. The player can kill enemies to find night vision goggles, and is now tasked with crossing the tunnel to neutralise Proust, the terrorist leader in this location. A power switch must be deactivated - this can be done either by shimmying over a pipe, or simply by walking to the upper level. Once the train track is turned off, the player must drop down into the tunnel and run to the other end of the subway station, where a food court can be seen. This is where Proust waits. He proves to be a worthy opponent, so headshots or grenades are very helpful. When he is eliminated, the mission ends. The ending cutscene shows Imani and "Cobra" inside the subway tunnels; the former will chase Broussard and the latter, Masson's thugs. Hopefully, the terrorists will lead them to the warehouse where Broussard and Mujari are held. Imani reveals to the player that she never trusts any new person she's working with, but she makes an exception this time. The scene switches to Kiev Ukraine, inside the Chechen terrorist base. Mikhas Ivankov meets with Vladimir Zhidkov, with the latter telling his superior they are prepared. Ivankov is going to Belarus to close the chateau; he tells his subordinate to shut down every operation when he returns. Zhidkov is sent to the Krivorozhstal mill, the last of Niculescu's operations, and is required to bring his best men: for Ivankov tells him there is no stopping this once it goes rampant. Once Zhidkov leaves, Mikhail Pulikovsky approaches Ivankov and complains that they are giving up a lot of money, but his superior is intending to go through it. The plan was thought through from the beginning. Ivankov asks where is Yushchenko, to which he gets the answer: he has returned from Carthage, is going to Kyrgysztan and then to Yemen. Pulikovsky ends by saying the funds have transferred as planned. Ivankov asks 'any word of her?' and gets the response: she is locked away at Guantamano, and will never be released. He tells Pulikovsky they will be looking for them, and there is much work to be done before they can be found. A bonus audio tape reveals that Broussard struck a deal with the ALA to give them a virus, but backed down because many people who came into contact with said virus were killed. However, the terrorists acquired the virus anyway and assaulted the city. Walkthrough Solo The limiting factor for par in this particular mission is simply to take down enemies quickly. Map knowledge is also crucial, but weapons are just as important. So select something with high accuracy. Recommended weapons: *The asterisk indicates a primary weapon 1) Run to your right, rifle anyone who appears in this general area (some are near the truck) until you get objective complete on protecting the officer. 2) In the corner to your left, near the dumpster, is a puddle of water,and above the dumpster is a ladder. 3) Jump up on the dumpster and climb the ladder. Follow this platform to a door. Go in the door and shoot the lock to the door on your left. 4) QUICKLY go inside this door and grab the bio-data gear from one of the crates. (*) If you take too long, a CHA officer will come by here and start shooting at you - stun him. > Objective Complete: Replace bio-data gear 5) Back outside, fall/climb down (the fall doesn't do too much damage) and grab a sample from the water puddle. Turn around and run past EVERYONE to the other end of this area (left from where you started). Basically, you're going on the other side of the large truck. 6) Shoot the glass ahead of you and climb yourself up in to the mall. Shoot the guy that approaches you and go down the stairs. 7) Shoot the guy at the bottom of the stairs and turn left to shoot another guy.. Yet a third guy comes from the right a ways up. Take him out and go right where he came from. (*) Ignore the C4 trigger man. 8) Get a sample from the water fountain on your left. Turn the corner to the left and shoot the guy, then continue forward and turn right 9) Hug the left side of the mall here to avoid the C4 blast, then kill the trigger man. 10) Run past the trigger man and head up the stairs. Shoot the glass and kill the 2 guys behind the fountain. 11) Go inside the building behind the fountain - one enemy comes from the far left side door, then another from the right side. Take both enemies out to rescue these 2 officers. 12) Run back outside and collect sample from the water fountain. Facing the fountain, turn left and go into the door. Decontaminate, enter, and roll right to stun jack the CHA officer. 13) Get the tissue sample from the body on the table and leave this place again (decontaminate and go back outside to the fountain). > Objective Complete: Perform field autopsy 14) Head for the opposite end of this area (would have been right facing the fountain) and roll into the pipe. 15) Crawl through the pipe, pop out, then head forward to the end here and crawl through the pipe on your left to the next area. 16) Head to the end of this room (right, then left, then left), and test the scanner. It doesn't have power! 17) Run back and make a right turn into the open area. Flip on the power generator. 18) Go back to scan the sample. You now have 1 minute to protect baddies from shooting up the power generator. They mostly come from the roof to the left of the generator. (*) If you want, you can leave when there is 10 seconds left on your countdown. The guys will shoot it, but not destroy it in time - you'll get objective and shave some time off par. > Objective Complete: Scan tissue sample 19) Head left back towards scanner, but roll in the nearby tube on the wall instead. In the new area, there's another officer. Shoot everyone that shows up until he is saved, then make your way to the opposite end of this area. 20) Roll through the pipe on your right here, and when you exit you will have to shoot 2 people to save another officer. Near where you came out is a fire hydrant - get a sample. (*) You can actually just shoot the car ahead of you from inside the pipe, and it will blow up and kill all of the people in the officer's way. > Objective Complete: Protect CHA officers 21) Back by where you came out, go down some stairs and hop up on the ledge on your right. Roll down into the underground. 22) In this hallway, crawl in the vent on your right, turn left and exit it to your right. Pop the 2 guys you can see that aren't looking - the 3rd guy runs away. Shoot him if you want... 23) Grab a sample from the fountain and head down the nearby stairs through 2 levels of the underground. > Objective Complete: Collect 5 water samples 24) At the bottom of the stairs turn left and before you get near the large "booth", go in the room on your left (will have a grey-ish tone to the wall). You should soon see a stairway on your right (covered in darkness -turn on your flashlight!). Take it up. 25) At the end of the stairway, rifle the guy across the way. Jump up on the pipes and shimmy across. The people below are lousy aims. Don't worry about all their fire. 26) Drop down when you get across, and near the guy you just popped is a power switch on the left (inside a gated area) - flip it. Now the voltage of the tracks won't make you resemble crispy fried chicken. 27) Enter the nearby area and follow the stairs down. Drop down and then hop over to the first set of tracks. Head left into the loooong dark tunnel. Turn on your NVG and just keep running! 28) In the new area, head up the stairs on either side. Pop the nearby guy at the top, then continue up the stairs. You'll need to keep your NVG on. 29) Hug the left side of this area. Go just slightly past the "ticket gate". Proust is behind the "vendor stand" on the left - snipe him! > Objective Complete: Eliminate Proust Team Normal mode Cobra: Broussard's computer, Proust, CHA officer 1 Python: Water valve, C4, CHA officer 1 Viper: Collects samples Dragon: CHA officers, power generator Cobra: Responsible for protecting the first CHA officer with Python. After the officer is saved, get the C4 with help from Python. Python should lift you up. After obtaining the C4, go wait by the bank entrance so you can grab the laptop when Python turns the water on. That done, go get Proust. Python: Responsible for protecting the first CHA officer with Cobra. After the officer is saved, help Cobra get the C4. After lifting up Cobra, run over to the water valve. Wait for Cobra's signal (or check the map) then turn the water on. Viper: At the start, go directly for the Bio-Data gear. Grab it and start collecting the water samples; also get the tissue sample on the way. Scan the tissue sample; Dragon should be there to protect the power generator, so move on and collect the last 2 water samples. Dragon: At the start, head left (underground) and go for the CHA officers at the water fountain; protect them. Go through the CHA tent and protect the next CHA officer. Turn the power generator on and defend it when Viper scans the tissue sample. Team speed par Cobra: Autopsy, last 2 water samples (Hardest) Python: CHA, power machine (Second hardest) Viper: 1st CHA, water valve, 1st 3 water samples (Moderate) Dragon: 1st CHA, C4, Broussard's computer, Proust (Easiest) Cobra: Role seems simple enough, but you're the limiting factor; this means that you CANNOT stop and kill anyone. At the start, go directly for the Bio-Data Gear (of course you blow up the keypad). After that, you have to kill yourself. Why? Well, so you'll respawn at the beginning, saving you a LOT of time. After you are resurrected, run (NO stopping to fight) directly for the CHA tent so you can perform the autopsy. While in the decontamination process, start throwing around smoke grenades. Once the door opens, run for the cadaver, and throw a smoke grenade on your way there; you CANNOT waste time (yes, that 1 second) to KO the CHA officer. Hustle to the tissue scanner and scan the sample. Leave the scanner, save the 1 CHA officer, and grab the last two water samples - You should be able to grab them BEFORE the 1 minute scanning time is up. Python: At the start, break to the left and head to the underground mall and make your way to the water fountain. At the water fountain, kill the 1st two ALA terrorists there, but BEFORE you go into the building, open the door to the CHA tent - This will save Cobra a couple of seconds. Save the CHA guys inside the building, and then save the other CHA guy (hurry!). Turn on the power generator and defend it after Cobra initiates the scan. Viper: Start by defending the 1st CHA officer; this is priority 1. After he is safe, go lift Dragon up at the van so he can get the C4. After that, run over to the water valve, and turn it on when Dragon gives you the signal. Grab the Bio-Data Gear and collect the first 3 water sample - The one by the valve, the one at the drinking fountain, and the one at the water fountain. Dragon: Again, protecting the CHA officer is PRIORITY ONE. After he is safe, have Viper lift you up for the C4. Grab the explosive, then position yourself in front of the bank so you can run in and grab the laptop when Viper turns the water off. Once you grab the laptop, carry out the DPE order on Proust. Trivia *It is possible to complete this mission within solo par with only the Scorpion and Stun Jack. *If the player leaves an area where CHA officers are present and the heading 'CHA officer rescued' does not appear, the officer will automatically die. *If the player fires on the CHA officer with a lethal weapon and is not disguised with a uniform, the local authorities will return fire. *If the player acquires C4 from a building in the starting area using the jump glitch, he can get to Proust without having to go through the subway. *The jump glitch allows one single person to get Broussard's laptop without requiring a team mate. This can also be done in Belarus 2 (destroying the bridge), Yemen 2 (destroying the Scud missile), Myanmar (collecting the flight black box) and Ukraine (the missile mechanism). *This mission shares a few common similarities with Georgia Streets in Syphon Filter: the player must help HAZMAT-suited personnel battle terrorists; the player later enters a subway station; one traverses different areas; a train explodes and derails. *The keypad that blocks off the room with the bio-data gear can be bypassed by shooting it, with a silenced weapon attracting no attention and a non-silenced weapon alerting the CHA guard. Goofs * If the player uses the jump glitch to acquire Broussard's laptop, the "objective complete" message does not show up for some reason whatsoever. General strategies and tactics * When you're at the tissue scanner, you can leave when there is 10 seconds left on your countdown. The guys will shoot it, but not destroy it in time - you'll get objective and shave some time off par. * When defending the same machine, you can toss a Sarin grenade at the rooftops surrounding your area to reduce the amount of bullets you use. * Throw a gas grenade at Proust to instantly knock him down. Category:Syphon Filter: The Omega Strain Missions